A day in the life of Paul Starr
by L1701E
Summary: #Chapter 8 up! Complete!# A date and a disaster! Suggestions needed badly! R+R Please!
1. Getting up! Wonderful day ahead!

A day in the life of Paul Starr  
  
A/N: It's me again! This time, I thought I'd do another story with the Misfits, owned by Marvel and Red Witch. Basically, Paul Stanley Starr, the girl-getting, glam-rocking, oh-so-cool, super-sensational Starchild, got his paws on a camera, and he decided to film a day in his life. Suggestions are welcome.  
  
( dialogue ) – Paul's commentary.  
  
Chapter 1: Getting up! Wonderful day ahead!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
The rays of the sun entered a bright and cheery room painted purple, decorated by posters of Kiss and paper black and silver stars. It shone on a bed decorated with a Kiss bedspread. The alarm sounded, and the tuft of wild black hair stirred with a moan. The cover got pushed back by a young man wearing a Kiss t-shirt and black shorts. He ran his hand through his wild black hair as he stretched. He looked up at the sky and smiled. He opened up the window.   
  
"GOOOOOD MMMMMORRRRRRNINNNNNNNN' VIETNAMMMMMMMM!!!!!" The teen laughed at his own perfect impersonation of Robin Williams. "Ahhhh, another beautiful day." He said in his normal voice. The teenager opened his closet door, with a mirror on the inside. The young man had a slight resemblance to Kiss singer and guitarist Paul Stanley thanks to his birthmark: A perfect purple 5-pointed star over his right eye. "Today is gonna be a great day!" He picked out his clothes for the day: A pair of purple acid-washed jeans, a Kiss t-shirt and a purple acid-washed sleeveless jean jacket. The jacket had many patches on it of various classic rock groups. He got a pair of underwear and socks from a dresser drawer. He picked up the clothes and left the room. Ten minutes later, a whistling Paul Stanley Starr returned, wearing the clothes, and a towel around his neck. He had taken a shower. "Ahhhh. What a wonderful day. Too bad Craig's still sleeping. He'd love this." Paul went to his dresser and opened another drawer, revealing various bracelets, bandannas, and other decorations in various compartments. Starchild tied a white bandanna around his left leg and attached a dangling batch of feathers to his white belt. He put on a couple necklaces. One had a tiny cross pendant, and the other had a purple star pendant. He put on several bracelets on each arm, and he added a pair of sleeveless zebra-print gloves with fringe (A/N: Don't ask me where Paul gets his clothes). He finished by putting on earrings with a feather and a silver star on each ear. "Time to eat." He ran out of his room excitedly. He passed by a room with planks across it and "Darkstar's lair. Enter and Die!" in black spray paint on them. "Craig, wake up! Breakfast!" Paul slid down the stair railing to the kitchen of Recondo's home. Recondo took in Paul and Craig, and they lived with him. The sounds of Craig cursing and groaning could be heard from his room as the foul-mooded Darkstar got up and got ready for his day. Paul ran into the kitchen. Recondo was sitting down at the table having coffee.  
  
"Morning, Paul." Recondo said.  
  
"Morning, Recondo." Paul greeted cheerfully. The LA mutant grabbed some waffles. "A day off from training today! Today is gonna be a great day!" Paul sang.  
  
"What do you plan to do today?" Recondo asked.  
  
"Go and say hi to the X-Dudes with the other Misfits." Paul ran to the living room, and grabbed a small digital camera. "I'm doing a little project today. I'm going to film a day in my life."  
  
"Really?" Recondo laughed. "What gave you that idea?" Starchild shrugged.  
  
"All them reality shows." Paul grinned. Recondo and Paul heard a familiar moan. They saw Craig go down the stairs, grumbling. He glared at Paul.  
  
"I told you a thousand times, never wake me up!!!" Darkstar snapped at his cheerful twin. Paul just smiled at him.  
  
"Good morning to you too, bro." Paul grinned. Starchild ran to the living room, and grabbed a small digital camera from the couch.   
  
"What are you up to now, Paul?" Darkstar grumbled.  
  
"I'm gonna film a day in my life." Paul grinned, checking the camera. "Alright, ready to go." Paul started filming. (Hi! I'm Paul Stanley Starr, and this is a day in my life. Over there is my twin brother Craig Allman Starr and my caretaker, Recondo. He's a GI Joe.) Paul walked up to the two. (Say hi to everyone in TV Land.)  
  
"Get that camera out of my face!" Craig snapped.  
  
"Hi, TV Land!" Recondo chuckled. "Be careful visiting the X-Men. The boys don't like you."   
  
(He's talking about Scott Summers, Remy LeBeau, Piotr or Peter Rasputin, and Ray Crisp. They're X-Dudes known as Cyclops, Gambit, Colossus, and Berserker. Scott can fire beams from his eyes, but he needs special glasses to control his beams. Remy's from New Orleans, and he can make cards blow up. Colossus is this big Russian dude who can turn to metal. A real handy power if you ask me. Berserker can shoot thunder from his fingers, like a slightly less developed Storm. They hate me. They really hate me. I don't know why they hate me, but they hate me.) Paul walked out, camera up over his face.  
  
"Why do you think they hate you, lamebrain?" Craig snapped as he followed Paul. "Their girlfriends lust after you!"  
  
"Huh?" Paul didn't pick it up. He was checking the camera. (Craig tends to be rather snappy. He's angry all the time. I never really figured out what he was constantly angry at. Anyway, we plan to visit the X-Mansion today. You see, the Misfits are rivals with a team of mutants called the X-Men. The other Misfits tend to think the X-Men are stuck-up jerks. I dunno why. I think they're alright. The female members act really weird around me. You'd just have to see it to believe it.) On the way out, Paul grabbed his guitar. (You see, I'm a guitarist. Me, Lance, John, and Craig are starting a little band. John's drumming, Lance will play a new guitar he got, and Craig is the bassist. We decided to take this break to go jamming. It's going to be fun.)  
  
Well, Paul's day is starting up! What will he do? Where will the Misfit band play? Find out in the next chapter of Paul's Life! 


	2. Musical Hopes and Insane Madness!

A day in the life of Paul Starr  
  
To cloak: About your question about Paul's charms. They are not a mutant power, it's just an effect of his charisma. That's why Wanda doesn't go ga-ga over him as well. He's never used his charm on her. The reason why Lance has no beef with Starchild over Kitty will be explained in this chapter.   
  
Chapter 2: Musical Hopes and Insane Madness!  
  
((talking)) – Paul's commentary. Think of it as kind of like on Wonder Years.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
((The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. A facility that is incredibly acoustically sound. That means it sounds real good. The guys and I decided to practice there, because it would help us sound better. Plus, Lance, Craig, and John wanted to drive the X-Men nuts as usual. I just want to jam.))   
  
The noise of drums banging and guitars being strung flew into the Xavier Institute.  
  
"Aw man, now what is it?" Scott Summers grumbled. He walked outside. Near the pool, they found the Misfit Boys. Their newest member, St. John Allerdyce, aka Pyro, was behind an orange drum kit, decorated with silver-and-black flames. Paul was strumming a purple guitar with a five-pointed star-shaped head. ((That's my most well-known guitar. I have a couple others, including a sweet purple Flying V. I also own a futuristic purple keytar, an instrument that's a guitar/keyboard hybrid. Craig and the others make fun of it, call it goofy, but I love it, and I can play it.)) Lance had his guitar, a white Warlock. ((Lance got a new white guitar yesterday. Pietro accidentally broke his old one in a driving lesson a week ago. Quicksilver's still in the hospital.)) Craig carried a black bass guitar, which happened to be an imitation of Gene Simmons's famous axe-shaped bass. ((Craig is as big a Kiss fan as I am, even though he won't admit it. He didn't show it, but he loved it when I got that bass for him. He can't stop playing it.)) Lance, Paul, and Craig were sitting on stools. Blob and Xi were standing with arms crossed to the sides of the band. They both wore black sunglasses, black slacks, and black t-shirts with "SECURITY" in yellow on them. ((Blob and Xi wanted to help out with the band. Neither of them played instruments, nor are they good singers. They'll really admit that. John thought it would be funny if they played security for the band.)) They eyed Scott marching up to the band, and the two intercepted him. "What the--?"  
  
"Sorry sir, but you must stay back where you were." Xi told Scott.  
  
"No one is allowed near the band without their approval." Blob added. ((As you just saw, those two take their job very seriously.))  
  
"You gotta be kidding." Scott groaned.  
  
"Hey Scotty!" Paul cheerfully waved. "Hey guys, he's cool!" Xi and Blob nodded, allowing Scott to pass.   
  
"What is this, Starr?" Scott asked.  
  
"Never seen a band before, Summers?" Lance smirked. ((Lance and Scott have a HUGE rivalry. They hate each other with a huge passion. If you put them on a desert island, they'd tear each other limb from limb.)) "Paul told us John here's a drummer." Lance pointed at John, who did a quick solo and grinned. "We decided to form a band. We're called the Superstars."  
  
"Because we're superstars." Paul grinned. ((Sounds like egomania, I know. We're just confident in our abilities as musicians, that's all.))  
  
"We were told there was a talent night tonight at the Rock Box." John added. "It's a club here in Bayville. First prize gets $100."  
  
"You're driving us crazy for a hundred bucks. Typical." Scott grumbled.  
  
"We're practicing." Craig replied. He noticed the X-Girls walking out. "Paul, your groupies have arrived." Paul smiled. ((The X-Girls. Think Charlie's Angels, but mutants and there are five. The redhead is Jean Grey. She has no codename. She's got telepathy and telekinesis. She can move things with her mind, as well as read minds. I don't know why she has no codename. I can think of a couple for her. Maybe Marvel Girl or something. She kinda leads the X-Girls. The Goth with the two-tone hair and the southern accent is known only as Rogue. She's a mysterious one. She can't touch anybody, or she'll absorb their memories, talents, or in a mutant's case, powers. She has used Lance's, and has one wild family. He half-brothers are Kurt Wagner, aka Nightcrawler, and Pietro Maximoff, aka Quicksilver. Her half-sister is Wanda Maximoff, aka Scarlet Witch. Rogue and Kurt argue constantly with Pietro and Wanda. Usually I end up having to prevent blood from getting spilled. The short one with the brown hair is Kitty Pryde, aka Shadowcat. She's Lance's girl, and Lance don't seem to mind how weird she acts around me. She can pass through objects, like a ghost. Man, that power would be dangerous in the wrong hands, like Pietro's. The blonde is Tabitha Smith, aka Boom-Boom. She can create energy bombs. She really likes me for some reason. I don't want to repeat the incident involving Jean and Tabby at that club a while back. I still haven't got all the lipstick off. Tabby's as wild as a mustang. Parents should've named her Sally. Get it? Anyhoo, X-Girl numero………um………five-o, so I can't speak Spanish, is named Amara Aquilla. She's called Magma because she can create and control magma. She's the princess of something called Roma Nova. I wonder what a Roma Nova is. To this day, I haven't been able to figure it out.))   
  
"Hey girls." Paul waved cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Paul!" They greeted sweetly. Scott glared at Paul.  
  
"You Misfits will never win that talent contest! None of you can play to save your lives!"   
  
"That's enough, sir." Blob calmly grabbed Scott and threw him into the pool.  
  
"I always though you were all wet, Summers." Lance snickered. Scott thrashed in the pool. Paul put down his guitar and helped Scott out.   
  
"Get away from me, Starr!" Scott waved his arms and left in a huff, leaving a confused Paul to walk back to his stool. ((What was his problem?))  
  
"Can we take a break, mate? I want to set something on fire." John asked. ((Yup, typical John. He's kinda like that actor Gary Busey, a little cracked in the head. And contrary to popular belief, St. John Allerdyce has never joined Gary Busey on any searches for the Magic Indian. He's a good guy, and he loves to burn things as much as he loves to play drums. He's played drums since he was five. He wants to meet Lars Ulrich of Metallica someday and jam with him.))  
  
"Later, John." Craig groaned. Kitty and the other X-Girls walked up to the newly-formed Superstars. Blob and Xi allowed them to pass.  
  
"Like, we think you guys will win." Kitty said. "Lance is a good guitar player."  
  
"We all are talented musicians." Paul grinned. "Besides, you think John's nuts normally, check him out behind a drum kit." Paul turned to John, who smacked the skins and cymbals at an inhuman speed in a solo. With the final cymbal crash, he jumped up off his stool.  
  
"I love you Melbourne!!!!" John screamed.  
  
"See?" Paul gestured to John.  
  
"We'll go to the Rock Box and see you Paul." Jean cooed in support. {And perhaps I can get him backstage} The other girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"Awesome. Stellar to a level beyond max." Paul smiled. "See ya there. We're the best band ever, so we're gonna win this." Paul gave a thumbs up. ((We love to play music.))  
  
"Bye Paul." The X-Girls waved sweetly as they left.  
  
"Hey Avalanche, how come you don't hate Paul? Kitty has a crush on him too, ya know." John wondered. Lance shrugged.  
  
"You've seen what happens to Summers whenever he tries to take out Paul." Lance reminded John. "Besides, I know Paul. This thing Kitty has for him, it's silly. I also know Paul would never take advantage of Kitty."   
  
"Kitty would take advantage of him." Xi quipped with a smirk. The six mutants burst out laughing.   
  
"Oh ha ha." Paul rolled his eyes. "Wanna go inside? I'll get pizza."   
  
"Cool." The other five mutants agreed. They walked inside to see Jamie talking on a cell phone.  
  
"Sharon, I have had Amy, Taina, Jessica, and Becky ask me out in the last five minutes alone." Jamie sighed into the cell phone. Craig shook his head.   
  
"Paul, what did you do to that kid?"   
  
"I like it!" John grinned. "Maybe you should let me teach him how to burn things."   
  
"Paul's influence is bad enough, John." Craig moaned.  
  
"TRINITY!!!! I've told you a thousand times, never, EVER hack into my calls!" Jamie screamed into the phone.   
  
"I'm gonna go beat up somebody." Craig grumbled, walking away.  
  
"I'm gonna set something on fire." John walked in another direction. Paul and Lance looked at each other.  
  
"I'm gonna get a snack." Blob walked into the kitchen.   
  
"We might as well." Lance shrugged as he, Paul, and Xi followed the huge mutant. Several seconds later, the sounds of chasing and screaming were heard.   
  
"HELP MEEEEE!!!!" Jean screamed as she raced by the kitchen. Following her was a knight on horseback………made of water. ((Althea's been practicing her hydrokinesis with John's help. She learns fast.)) An insanely laughing Althea followed. ((She really enjoys being able to shape water at this level.))  
  
"WHERE IS PYRO?!?!?!" Logan's roar came throughout the mansion. "HE SET MY BIKE ON FIRE!!! AGAIN!!!" ((Uh oh.))  
  
"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" John's insane cackle ran throughout the building.  
  
"Hey Starchild." An English-accented voice said. The four turned around and saw Bulldog, along with his pet bulldog with the spiked collar and Union Jack bandanna. ((That's Royal Air Force Corporal Bryan Dawson, codename Bulldog. Like the Misfits, he is a mutant. He has superhuman strength, and the power to communicate with any member of the dog family. Dogs, wolves, coyotes, jackals, if it's a dog, he can talk to it. He's never without his faithful bulldog, Davey Boy. Bulldog's had Davey Boy since the dog was a puppy. They're like brothers. Sometimes you'll see them converse.))  
  
"What's up, Bulldog?" Xi asked. Bulldog shifted nervously.  
  
"I need some advice, Paul."   
  
Three guesses as to what kind of advice Bulldog wants from Paul. What madness will happen next!?!? Find out in the next chapter!!! 


	3. Fire and Explosions! More Madness Ahead!

A day in the life of Paul Starr  
  
Chapter 3: Fire and Explosions! More madness ahead!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"What kind of advice, Bulldog?" Paul asked Bulldog. The mutant Joe shifted nervously as he looked out the window. The window showed Storm watering some plants. ((Bulldog has a huge crush on Storm. She thinks he's rather nice. However, another Joe codenamed Shipwreck also tries to win Storm over. Bulldog and Shipwreck fight constantly. Shipwreck is a very crazy sailor and the father of Althea "Wavedancer" Delgato, the leader of the Misfits. He also has three younger daughters: Daria, Quinn, and Brittany, the psychic mega-geniuses known as Trinity. He also has two baby sons: Claudius, who has a seal-like mutation, and an adopted son Barney. Barney looks like a baby chicken. We call him Beak. He's really cute. Bulldog has a sister who is also a mutant Joe. Her name is Hannah, but she's codenamed Lionheart. They were both in the Royal Air Force. Lionheart is a quick-tongued, super-tough, and very wild lady who can telepathically communicate with any member of the cat family, as well as create energy "claws" from her fingertips. She tends to have a bit of a temper, and she has a huge crush on the Joe fireman and John's guardian, Barbecue. She chases him around constantly.)) Barbecue ran by the room.  
  
"Leave me alone!!!" The Joe fireman screamed. Lionheart followed.  
  
"Come to Hannah, cutie!" She squealed. Bulldog laughed.  
  
"And she bloody rips on me for liking Miss Munroe." The English pilot laughed. John ran by.  
  
"MOMMY!!!" John screamed. Logan ran by, claws out.  
  
"C'mere and get shish-kabobed like a man, you little fire-starting punk!!!"  
  
"You'll have to make it quick, Bulldog. I gotta save John from the Wolverine's Wrath." Paul told the Englishman. ((Logan's been wanting a piece of John for setting his motorcycle on fire.))  
  
"Right, well………I would like to take Miss Munroe out on a date, but I don't know how to ask her." ((A lot of the other Joes come to me for advice on romance as well, believe it or not. Yesterday, Duke himself asked me which restaurant he should take Scarlet to. Wanda suggested I start an advice column. She said I'd be hailed as a men's Dear Abby. Sounds like an idea. I might try it sometime.))  
  
"Well………" Paul rubbed the back of his head. "You could try just coming up to her and asking her. Heh Heh." Bulldog put his hand on his chin in thought.   
  
"I guess I could try that. Thanks, Paul." Bulldog left the building.  
  
"You sure about this?" Xi asked Paul.  
  
"Are you kidding, Xi? Paul's advice is foolproof." Blob snickered. ((I don't know about that. I just give advice that hopefully helps.))  
  
"OWWWW!!!! OWWWWW!!!!" Scott's screams rang throughout the building. ((Craig thinks of Scott as a huge mama's boy and a major wuss.))  
  
"Guess Craig found a target." Lance smirked. "He should let me throw a couple punches."  
  
"Think we should practice some more?" Paul asked. Jamie walked up to the four.   
  
"You guys got a band, right?"   
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" Lance asked. Jamie smirked.  
  
"You guys could use a manager." Jamie pulled out a little black book. "I do have numerous connections." Paul looked at the small book. ((Jamie's got quite a few interests. I think I'll let him direct the band's music videos.))  
  
"Nice start." Paul smiled at Jamie. "Here, let me show you something." Paul teleported away. He returned a second later carrying four huge thick black books. ((I got quite a few phone numbers when John, Craig, and I went back home to LA for a week.))  
  
"That's no little black book." Lance whistled. "That's a big black encyclopedia! Anyway Paul, are you sure it's a good idea to let the little guy here manage us?" Paul snickered as he gathered Blob, Xi, and Avalanche in a huddle and whispered in their ears.  
  
"Let's humor him." Paul whispered. "Let him think he's managing us." The other three nodded in agreement. "I'll tell Craig and John when they get back." They broke out of the huddle. "Alright, James. You can be our manager. But we get half the profits from all ticket and merchandise sales."  
  
"Cool with me." Paul and Jamie shook hands. Jamie's cell phone rang. "Hang on a sec." He answered his cell phone. "Hello? Janet!! It's good to hear from you again, baby!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Storm hummed to herself happily as she watered the plants in the garden. Bulldog walked nervously up to her. The weather manipulator smiled when she saw the Joe.  
  
"Hello, Bryan." Storm greeted the English pilot. She gave a pat to Davey Boy, who then gave her face a tongue bath. Bulldog laughed.  
  
"Sorry about him, Miss Munroe. Davey Boy's just saying he likes you." He gave Ororo a handkerchief. "He tends to be a little over-affectionate at times." Bulldog saw a screaming Barbecue run by as Ororo wiped her face off.  
  
"Bulldog, get your crazy sister away from me!" Barbecue yelled. Lionheart ran by, only to get grabbed by the back of her shirt collar by her superhumanly strong brother. He held her up easily by one hand.  
  
"Hey, big brother!" Lionheart whined as she punched and kicked the air. "Put me bloody down!!"  
  
"I happen to have a sister myself. Her name is Viola." Ororo laughed.   
  
"I hope she isn't as crazy as Hannah here." Bulldog sighed. Barbecue did a jump for joy.  
  
"Thanks, Bulldog. Now I gotta find John. I heard Logan's after him again." Barbecue ran back to the mansion, hoping to find Pyro before Logan does.  
  
"Let me bloody go or I'll slash your arm right off your shoulder!" Lionheart screamed. Bulldog smirked.  
  
"If you say so, sister dear." Bulldog threw her up into the air.  
  
"BRRRRRYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!" Lionheart screamed as she fell, landing in a treetop. "Bryan, when I get down from here, I will kick your butt, you prat!"  
  
"Ahh, go build a nest!!" Bulldog playfully called back. He turned to Ororo and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, I was kind of wondering………Maybe you'd like to………well, um………maybe, uh………go with me for dinner or something?" Bulldog smiled nervously.   
  
"Way to work the charm, big brother!" Lionheart called from the treetop.  
  
"Hey shut up!" Bulldog called back. He punched the tree. The vibration made Lionheart fall out, landing on her butt.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Perhaps I will, Bulldog." Ororo smiled and went back to watering. Bulldog whooped and raised a fist in the air triumphantly.  
  
"Yesssss!" Bulldog whooped.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Kitty's voice screamed. Bulldog, Lionheart and Storm ran to the source. "Like, Dear God no!!!" Kitty looked at the X-Van in shock. It was on fire. John was dancing around it, making funny noises. It was like he was performing some very odd ritual. "What'd he do to the van?!"   
  
"I think he's sacrificing it to some kind of fire god." Lionheart snickered. Everyone shot her a funny look. "Well, this is John we're talkin' about." Storm sighed, calling on a rain cloud to douse the flames. John whined.  
  
"Hey Sheila! How can I keep the pink bunny monsters away now?!?!" Pyro pouted. "They attack at random, ya know. They're scared of fire."  
  
"That guy belongs in an insane asylum." Kitty grumbled.  
  
"Uh-huh." Bulldog agreed. Davey Boy sniffed the charred van. "John, Logan's already after your head for toasting his motorcycle."  
  
"But I'm boooooooooooooored!" John whined.  
  
"Then go play your bloody drum kit!" Lionheart snapped impatiently. John looked at the Englishwoman quizzically for a second, until he realized what she was talking about.  
  
"Oh, okay!" John grinned happily. He then ran off.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Okay, you guys." Ray, Peter and Remy approached the Superstars' instruments. Scott walked up to the trio, nursing his head.  
  
"Alright, you got the stuff?" Scott asked. Gambit opened up his jacket, revealing a couple devices used for pyrotechnics.  
  
"Rigged and ready." Gambit grinned. "Chere and de girls bought dese for Paul." The X-Girls did get devices, designed to shoot fireworks into the air. They hoped Paul would use it in the performance. However, the four X-Boys rigged grenades they swiped from Beach Head into the devices. It was designed to explode when Paul smacked the pedal with his foot. "Dis'll work for sure!"   
  
"We rig the devices to explode in his face, and he'll end up thinking the girls did it!" Peter laughed.  
  
"One final detail." Ray placed a note on one of the devices. Peter saw the foursome coming.  
  
"Hurry!" Peter ordered.  
  
"Let's go!" Ray waved. The four quickly jumped in a nearby bush. The Superstars arrived, and set up their instruments.  
  
"Hey, a note!" Paul picked up the note and read it. "To the Superstars, we got you these pyrotechnics to improve your show. We wish you luck. Signed, The X-Girls. Aww, how sweet of them." Paul grinned. "I don't think the club will allow us to use pyro, though."   
  
"What'd I do?" John asked as he sat behind his drums.  
  
"Not you, you goofball." Lance told John. "He means the pyrotechnics."  
  
"Let's just try them once." Paul shrugged. He, Lance, and John looked at Craig, who silently sat down with his bass.  
  
"I don't care. Let's just practice." Craig sighed. The X-Boys watched from the bush.  
  
"Hee hee. He's gonna get blown up. And I'll take out Alvers in the bargain, too." Scott snickered. The band performed a cover of Kiss's "Strutter". At the final drum crash, Paul smacked the pedal with his foot. Four white spark columns shot up into the air. ((The pyro the X-Girls provided worked like a charm. However, I called the club later, and found out they didn't allow it. It was a real shame, because the X-Girls went to all that trouble to provide it.)) In the process, the grenades in the devices got shot into the air, to land in the bush the X-Boys were hiding in. The grenades exploded with a BANG!!  
  
"OWWWWCH!!!!" The X-Boys cried.   
  
"Man, that was great!" John whooped.   
  
"Yeah." Lance agreed. "We will definitely win that contest."  
  
"Mmm." Craig nodded neutrally. He then heard a yell and a brawl. "Looks like Shipwreck found out about Bulldog's dinner with Storm."   
  
"Hoo boy." John shook his head. "I just hope Bulldog don't break Shipwreck's neck. He's certainly got the strength WHOA!!!" The four mutants ducked as Shipwreck was sent flying over their heads. "Holy Flying Flames!"   
  
"Flaming Frehley's Comet! Man, remind me never to get on Bulldog's bad side!" Paul gulped nervously.  
  
Man, the X-Boys are determined to make sure Paul never makes it to the talent show! Can the Superstars make it to the show? Will Bulldog and Storm's dinner go without disaster? Find out in the next chapter!! Suggestions needed!!! 


	4. A 4th Helping of Madness!

A day in the life of Paul Starr  
  
Chapter 4: A 4th Helping of Madness!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
((Typical days for us Misfits include insanity, brawls with the X-Men, and even the occasional thwarting of the forces of evil. We also train and have our hobbies. Wanda has taken up quite an interest in dance. Craig enjoys watching her dance, although he'll never admit it. He's enjoying something himself: He recently managed to get his nightstick lined with black adamantium, making it indestructible. Lance's big hobby is love poems to Kitty. I help him out on occasion. Pietro's number one hobby is himself. He constantly looks in the mirror. If he doesn't quit, he's gonna turn into a mirror. John………well, he's John. He sets things on fire, especially when it comes to Beach Head's stuff. The Pit has to keep a bonfire lit to keep him happy, despite the fact that the Joes don't mind when John sets fire to Beach Head's things. The only Beach Head possession John dares not touch is Sgt. Snuffles for obvious reasons. I don't really know what Xi does in his spare time. Trinity just tortures everyone with science experiments, and sending calls to Jamie, my protégé. Their latest project is figuring out my charms. They're convinced it's a mutant talent with me. Oh well. Al and Todd………well, they're still together, let's leave it at that. Fred's entering cooking competitions. He's a wonder. You should try his Texas Tornado Chili. It'll blow ya away, heh heh. Okay, bad pun, I'm sorry. The Blobster has won so many awards, they had to put up a special new room for them all. Blob quipped that they'll also have to make another room for all the platinum records the band'll get. Uh-huh. Anyway, that's just a little banter from little ol' me about how everyone's doing. To right now, the X-Girls provided some sweet pyrotechnics for the performance, but the club wouldn't let us use them due to safety concerns. No biggie. Jamie is the band's new "manager". The guy has the look, and the cell phone, so I figured he could do the job.))  
  
The Superstars teleported into the X-Mansion in a vehicle. It was an old van with a spoiler on it, obviously fixed up. It was painted black with some misty streaks of dark blue with white twinkly stars on it. Airbrushed across its sides was the band's name in a fancy gold-and-silver lettering. The name was decorated by multi-colored shooting stars with five-pointed star-shaped heads. Scott saw the van arrive in disbelief. ((Our official band van. It was a fixer-upper we picked up from a junkyard. Cover Girl was kind enough to help us fix it up. We painted it ourselves. We were partially inspired by the cover of an Ace Frehley album I own. Here's a fun Misfit fact for all you fans out there: Lance's favorite guitarists are Ace Frehley, Angus Young, Joe Perry, and Eddie Van Halen. Anyway, it took us three days to airbrush the van, mostly because John kept stealing the paint cans and using them as makeshift flamethrowers. I don't know why he did that, considering he could turn a lighter flame into a flamethrower blast telekinetically. I found out later when I saw Beach Head scream for his mommy, covered in flaming dark blue paint. Maybe we do need to have a long talk with John about his pyromania. Naaaaaahhhhhhhh. St. John Allerdyce wouldn't be right without his pyromania. I'm getting off topic here. Trinity put some inventions in the van to drastically increase gas mileage and improve the van in other ways. Contrary to popular belief, Trinity did not, and I repeat, did NOT, put laser mortar cannons on the van.)) The Superstars, along with Blob and Xi, emerged from the van. ((The van is lined with adamantium on the outside and inside, partially to protect the van, but mostly to handle the Blob's weight. Don't ever mention that around him.))  
  
"What the heck is this?" An exasperated Scott asked the emerging Superstars.  
  
"It's called a van, Summers. Say it with me: vaaaaaaannnnn." Lance replied like he was explaining to a little kid. "Now you try."  
  
"I know what that is, Alvers!" Scott snapped, pointing at the band's van.  
  
"Then why'd you ask, dummy?" Lance snickered.  
  
"It's our tour van." Paul said. "We pack our instruments in here. We'll use it to travel from gig to gig."  
  
"You clowns don't have a tour lined up yet! Man, you Misfits are more delusional than I thought!" Scott laughed.   
  
"Oh they will." A smiling Jamie walked out of the van, wearing a suit. The jacket and pants were dark-blue and black tiger print with bright blue flames running up the pant legs and sleeves, and was complemented by a black shirt, a bright blue tie, and black shoes. His ensemble was completed by a pair of sunglasses with sleek dark blue-and-black tiger print frames and bright blue lenses. "James Madrox, manager of the Superstars. As soon as my boys here win that talent contest, we're going statewide, nationwide, possibly even worldwide! My friend, you are looking at the next Rolling Stones!" Beast walked up to the kids and laughed at the sight of Jamie.  
  
"I thought you were interested in directorial work, not managerial work."  
  
"I am a man of numerous talents, Mr. McCoy." Jamie replied.  
  
"You look ridiculous, Jamie!" Scott shook his head.  
  
"The kid looks good, mate." John smirked. "Besides, he says he has plans for us."  
  
"Don't ask me." Craig sighed. "I'm here to play."  
  
"Hey, my suits are at the forefront of style, Scott!" Jamie snapped.  
  
"Anyway, we have to go down to the club and get ready for our performance." Craig said. The Superstars left to collect their instruments.   
  
"I have to go do some business." Jamie picked up his ringing phone and walked away. "Geraldine, honey! How ya doin'?"   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
The Superstars' tour van arrived in front of the Rock Box. It was a building that looked extremely retro in its paint design. The building was covered in 80's-style design and graffiti. It had a marquee with the club's name above it in wild lettering, and surrounded by numerous lights. The four mutants jumped out of the van and looked at the club. It was dark inside and the marquee was gray. The club was closed. ((The Rock Box was a youth club recently erected that paid tribute to the 1980s. It's real cool. They play 80s dance and rock, and you get your admission price reduced when you dress in 80s fashion. I think it's a real awesome place. The X-Men never went there. I have no clue why.))  
  
"Whoa, mate! It looks like it was plucked straight out of an 80's Poison video!" John whistled. Craig raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I heard the 80's were coming back, but this is ridiculous." Craig sighed.  
  
"Let's just go in and arrange our registration." Lance said. Paul nodded.  
  
"Good idea. This looks like a place I might decide to frequent." Paul grinned.  
  
"You would." Craig groaned. The foursome walked up to the club door. A huge man stopped them.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Paul Starr." Paul bowed. "I called to sign up for Talent Night tonight." He introduced his bandmates. "St. John Allerdyce, Lance Alvers, and Craig Starr. We're the Superstars, remember?"  
  
"Oh, alright. Come in." The man motioned the Superstars in. Scott's car pulled up near the Superstars' van. The X-Boys jumped out.  
  
"Hurry!" Scott said. Ray quickly shoved something under the Superstars' van with their instruments. "Let's go!!!" The four X-Boys quickly jumped back into Scott's car, and took off back to the Mansion.  
  
"That Starchild cannot perform without his guitar." Peter smirked.  
  
"Neither can the Superstars. No instruments, no performance." Ray laughed. Suddenly, Scott's car exploded with a KA-BOOM!!!!   
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWCH!!!!!!!" The four X-Boys were covered in ash, sitting in the road. Scott was holding the steering wheel.  
  
"How did DAT happen?" Remy's jaw dropped. In a nearby bush, Tabby and Trinity poked their heads out.  
  
"Just in time." Quinn said. "We saved the guys' instruments."   
  
"Thanks for helping us, Tabby." Daria replied.   
  
"Where's my payment?" Tabby asked the Triplets. Trinity grinned.  
  
"Okay, Tabby. Here ya go." Brittany handed Tabitha a Kiss t-shirt. "One of Paul's. Don't worry, he has loads of 'em." Tabby hugged the T-shirt, grinning.  
  
"Hee hee, the other girls are going to be so jealous of me. Next time, try to get Paul to take me out on a date."  
  
"Not that easy. Paul's immune to hypnosis." Quinn sighed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Back at the Pit, Lionheart was rummaging through Bulldog's closet. She was helping her brother pick something to wear for his dinner with Storm.  
  
"Of all the bloody luck! Bulldog, do you have anything remotely formal?" Lionheart groaned.   
  
"No way, sis. You know how I feel about formal gear." Bulldog replied. Davey Boy sat on the bed, barking.  
  
{Yeah, I remember the last time you wore a tie. You constantly complained of getting strangled.} Davey Boy told his master, giving the dog equivalent of a snicker. Bulldog glared at the bulldog.  
  
"That's not true and you know it!" Bulldog snapped. Lionheart watched the two argue. She shook her head.  
  
"You two argue like you are bloody siblings." Lionheart groaned. {Who am I kidding? Those two practically ARE siblings! Maybe I should get me a cat. I always did like cats.}Unbeknownst to the siblings, Shipwreck and Polly were watching.  
  
"Sooooooo, Bulldog has a date, huh?" He grinned evilly. "Well, we'll see about that."  
  
"Awk, Bulldog's gonna whoop you." Polly snickered. "He's gonna beat you into the ground and make you beg for your mommy!"  
  
"Oh shut up, you birdbrain." Shipwreck growled. Althea happened to walk by with Wanda.  
  
"Oh brother, he's at it again." Althea groaned.  
  
"I think we should let him go." Wanda shrugged. "Besides, we have to see the guys' show. And we know what'll happen. If Bulldog doesn't kill him, Storm will. C'mon, we have to visit Pietro. He's still recovering from that beating Lance gave him."  
  
"I had no idea Lance could use a tank in THAT manner before Lance pounded Pietro for smashing his guitar." Althea laughed.  
  
Hoo boy, looks like more trouble and insanity ahead!! Will Shipwreck ruin the night out, or will he end up with his entire skeletal system re-arranged? Will the Superstars' performance end up a smash hit or will their rock dreams crash due to the X-Boys? Find out in the next chapter!!! Suggestions needed!!! 


	5. More Insanity!

A day in the life of Paul Starr  
  
Chapter 5: More insanity!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Paul was sitting on a bench, when he happened to notice Bulldog walk by, whistling "Rule Britannia". ((Bulldog's one happy, happy Joe. You can tell he's happy because he whistles "Rule Britannia" when he's happy. Evidently, my advice helped and he got himself a dinner with Storm.)) He then noticed Lionheart follow her brother, getting on his case about formal clothes. He wasn't listening. ((Poor old Lionheart's in a tizzy because Bulldog hates wearing formal clothes. He doesn't even own a tux. She shouldn't complain. She's been known to moan and whine when she has to wear a dress. I hope it's a little informal dinner. In case you're wondering, the boys and I dropped off our instruments at the club, so they'll be there when we get on stage. One thing does worry me, though. It's Shipwreck. If he finds out about that dinner, he's not gonna be happy. I also have a bad feeling he's going to be badly wounded by the end of this. Also, I think Tabby got her paws on one of my shirts. I saw her with a Kiss t-shirt a moment ago.)) Multiple walked up to Paul, still dressed in his snazzy suit.  
  
"Sorry Paul." He apologized. "I haven't been able to find you any gigs yet."   
  
"Hey, it's cool." Paul shrugged. "We have a talent contest to worry about. Did Pietro get the gear ready?" ((About that. We have special stuff ready for the gig tonight. Pietro whipped up some special stage clothes for us before Lance pounded him into the ground. It's for the show.)) The sound of thunder crashed. "Huh?"   
  
"YEEEEOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!" Shipwreck ran by, his rear end on fire, and a black thundercloud following him. Wanda pursued him, carrying a bucket of water.  
  
"Will you hold still, Shipwreck?!?!" She snapped as she ran by.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jean ran by. Her bright red hair was brighter then usual, considering it was ablaze. "MY HAIR!!!" She screamed.  
  
"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!" Althea chased her, alongside a long Chinese-style dragon made of water. John pursued the two.  
  
"You crazy red-haired Sheila! Get back here!" John waved his lighter. "I have to set you completely ablaze to get that ten bucks!"   
  
"GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!" Jean screamed.  
  
"I think we're all a little hyped up." Paul got up. He then noticed Blob and Xi carrying Remy and Ray as they passed by.  
  
"Put Gambit down!!" Remy snapped.  
  
"What'd we do?" Ray yelled. Paul sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Yep. I think everyone needs a vacation." Paul noted. Multiple let out a "HA!"   
  
"A vacation?! Paul, these nuts need tranquilizers!" Multiple laughed.  
  
"WHERE IS SHIPWRECK?!?!" An English-accented voice roared.  
  
"Uh-oh." Paul and Multiple looked at each other.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Pietro walked out of the Infirmary, feeling great.   
  
"Thanks Lifeline." He said as he left. "Man, my bones are all back in place, my capillaries are repaired, my intestines are untangled back to normal, my spine isn't in anymore funny angles, and I can feel my hands and nose again. Man, I need to run." Quicksilver did a super-speed run around the Pit, with a happy laugh. "Man I feel good!! I love being able to run again WHOAOAOAOAOAOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Pietro slipped on an oil puddle near the motor pool, causing him to careen towards a tank that was driving in. "OH GOD NO!!!!" Dusty was inside the tank.  
  
"OH NO!!!" Dusty swerved the tank, causing it to topple over. "OWWWW!!!" Pietro safely slipped by. However, he knocked into an oil drum, taking it with him. He slipped and slid until………  
  
"My Sargeant Snuffles is all clean." Beach Head proudly held his bear. Snuffles was freshly washed, and his fatigues and combat helmet were so shiny, Beach Head saw his face on them. "Nothing like that to make you feel better, huh?" He then saw a screaming, slipping Pietro slide towards him, oil drum in hand.  
  
"OH NO!!!!" They both screamed. With a mighty CRASH!!!!, Pietro and Beach Head collided, sending oil all over the place.   
  
"Uhhhhhnnn………" An oil-covered Pietro got up, holding his head. An enraged Beach Head threw the oil drum off him. He was growling, and his eyes glowed bright red. His teddy bear was covered in oil. "Mommy." Pietro whined meekly.  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!!!!!" Beach Head roared.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! HELLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEE!!!!" Pietro ran away, Beach Head after him. Quicksilver wondered how Beach Head could keep up with him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Okay, here we go." Scott dumped the last of a slippery substance on the ground. There was a trail of the slippery stuff leading up the front path of the Xavier Institute. "Alright, fellas. Now that doofus Paul's gonna slip along this substance, and hit the walls hard. He's going to be too injured to play tonight."  
  
"Remy hope dis works." Gambit sighed.  
  
"It will! Nothing can screw this up!" Ray laughed.  
  
"I agree. This plan will work." Peter smiled. The four X-Boys quickly hid in a nearby shrub. Unbeknownst to them, Multiple and Kurt were watching.   
  
"Vhat's ze score so far?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I lost count in the teens, but I do know it's Paul something, X-Boys zero." Multiple smirked.  
  
"Should ve warn Paul?" Kurt asked Jamie.  
  
"Nah. Paul's too lucky. This'll blow up in the guys' faces just like all the other ones. Watch." Multiple nodded at the door. Paul and Low Light walked through the gate.   
  
"Thanks for helping me unload the instruments, Low Light." Paul grinned.  
  
"No problem, Paul WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Low Light slipped and fell on the slippery path. "WAAAAAAAA!!!" He slid along the path into the front steps, head first! "OWWWWWW!!!!"  
  
"Uh-oh." The X-Boys said meekly, their faces turning white.   
  
"Low Light!!" Paul ran concernedly on the path to Low Light, not slipping once. He helped the sniper up.  
  
"Ohhhhhh, my goggles are broken!" Low Light growled. "Someone's gonna die! That slipping was on purpose!"  
  
"Uh-oh." The X-Boys chanted.  
  
"Pssst!! Psst!!" Low Light saw Kurt and Jamie. They pointed to the bush the X-Boys were hiding in. A growling Low Light turned into metal, running into the bush.  
  
"WAHHHHHHH!!!!!! OWWWWWWCH!!!!" The X-Boys screamed. Paul scratched his head.   
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
Hoo Boy! Another chapter of madness finally ends! Will the performance of the Superstars go without a hitch? Will Bulldog find anything nice to wear for his dinner? Will Multiple be able to score gigs for the band? Find out in the next chapter!!! Suggestions needed!!! 


	6. Preparations, Preparations!

A day in the life of Paul Starr  
  
Chapter 6: Preparations, Preparations!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
((Man, my hands are shaky three ways to Saturday!! The Superstars are gonna perform soon, and I am so nervous right now, man!!! Oh Flamin' Frehley's Comet, what can I do to stop this shaking? Anyway, I haven't seen much of Cyclops, Berzerker, Gambit, or Colossus much. I wonder what happened to those guys? I do have a feeling, though. I know the Superstars are going to win the talent contest. Although I have heard some rumors about another good local band performing at the Rock Box as well. Should be fun to see them play. After all, this talent contest should be fun.))  
  
"This had better be good, Scott." Peter said to Scott. The four X-Boys gathered in the garage of the X-Mansion. Scott grinned as he pointed to an object covered in a green tarp.  
  
"This, my friends, is my ultimate plan." Scott pulled off the tarp. It revealed a drum kit and three guitars. "Whaddaya think?" The other X-Boys dropped their jaws in shock.  
  
"You gotta be kidding." Ray tried not to snicker.  
  
"None of us can play those instruments!" Peter scratched his head. "Did you hit yer head, Scott?"   
  
"No, guys." Scott sighed. "I signed us up for the talent contest." He held up a CD. "We're gonna lip-synch, and play-synch to this pre-recorded CD."  
  
"Do we look like Milli Vanilli to you?" Remy groaned.  
  
"Look guys, you want revenge on Paul Starr or not?" Scott groaned.  
  
"Well, yeah." The other boys sighed.  
  
"This is just one part of my plan………" Scott smirked.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
((Lionheart has been helping Bulldog find the right clothes for his dinner. You see, Bulldog is a rather big leather jacket-and-jeans kind of guy. He feels more comfortable in a Harley t-shirt and blue jeans than in formal clothes.))  
  
"You look fantastic, big brother." Lionheart smiled. Bulldog looked at his ensemble: A gray sweatshirt with slacks, and a dark blue business jacket over it. His cufflinks were of golden bulldog heads, and the jacket's buttons were plain gold round buttons. The Joes were in Bulldog's quarters. Bulldog was looking at himself in a mirror in his closet door.  
  
"I don't know about this." Bulldog sighed.  
  
"Oh, relaaaaaax." Lionheart laughed. "Now if only I can get Barbecue to take me out to dinner." Bulldog rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh please, sis." Bulldog groaned. "You know that if you come within 10 feet of him, he takes off like a shot."  
  
"Oh shut up." Lionheart pouted. "I hate it when you bloody tease me about that."   
  
"Well, knock it off with your Storm jokes and I'll quit with the bloody Barbecue jokes." Bulldog smirked. He looked at the lion's head tattoo on Lionheart's shoulder. "Maybe he don't like women with tattoos."   
  
"Hey, this ink has sentimental value!!" Lionheart snapped. "You know why I got this."   
  
"Yeah, yeah. I remember." Bulldog snickered. Davey Boy ran into the bedroom, yapping.  
  
{BEACH HEAD'S LOOSE!!! HE'S MAD AND CHASING QUICKSILVER!!!!} The bulldog yelled.  
  
"Oh, no!!" Bulldog groaned. "Beach Head's on a Pietro-hunt."   
  
"I'll take care of it." Lionheart got up. She then realized something. "What about Shipwreck?"   
  
"Ahhh, don't worry." Bulldog smirked. "He went into a drinking contest last night. He's still recovering at home."   
  
"Oh God." Lionheart groaned, rolling her green eyes as she ran out of the room to calm Beach Head down, and hopefully prevent him from killing Pietro.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
((Well, here we are. The big performance is coming up. The Misfits are there to watch, although Althea had to do some "convincing" to let Trinity into the club. The others tied them to the seats to make sure they stay out of trouble. The X-Girls are also here.))   
  
In one of the Rock Box's dressing rooms, the Superstars gathered to prepare. The talent contest was on.   
  
"Man, what a poor loser that Bosworth guy was." Pyro groaned. He was leaning on a wall, playing air drums with his drumsticks. Painted around his eyes were orange-and-white flames that also covered his cheeks. His stage costume was a pair of orange slacks, a sleeveless black t-shirt, white boots and a glittery orange cowboy jacket made to look like John's chest was covered in glittery orange, silver and black flames. His wrists were covered by orange wristbands and he wore silver-and-black gloves. The gloves were to prevent John's fingers from blistering.  
  
"No kidding. What was his problem?" Lance sat in front of a mirror, applying his face paint. His paint was a silver shape similar to Ace Frehley's, only the points were curved, with a black border and white around the eyes. He wore a long glittery white sleeveless jacket with silver sequins and triangular shoulder pads, a black t-shirt, and white jeans with white boots. His forearms were decorated with white studded forearm bands. "He threw chairs at us when the judges said he wasn't real good."   
  
"I don't blame them." Craig added. He sat on the couch, clad in a black t-shirt, black jeans torn up at the knees, black boots, and a black leather jacket with bat-like wings under the arms. His hands were covered by fingerless biker gloves. "That kid was an idiot." He sneered at the ceiling in a disgusted manner. "Please. As if an armpit musician would ever win a talent show, 1812 Overture or no 1812 Overture."   
  
"This is Bayville, bro. Anything can happen." Paul smiled. He sat next to Lance, looking in another mirror. Paul was painting glitter on his birthmark, making it shine and sparkle. His costume was purple jeans, a black t-shirt, white boots, and a purple-and-silver ringmaster-style jacket with white fringe at the shoulders, and purple fringe at the sleeves. His hands were covered by purple fingerless gloves. "Man, this so exciting." The boys heard a knock at the door.   
  
"I got it." John opened the door to find the other Misfits, except Pietro. "Come in, guys." The other Misfits walked in.  
  
"Pietro's trying to avoid death by Beach Head." Wanda explained. "He wishes you guys luck."   
  
"Cool." Paul grinned. ((What did Pietro do to make Beach Head so mad? I hope it had nothing to do with Sgt. Snuffles.)) "We are gonna have a blast. Any idea about our competition?"   
  
"Late entry. No one knows about them." Althea shrugged.  
  
"They do claim they can out do the Superstars." Xi told them.  
  
"Bull." Lance scoffed. He looked around. "Where's Jamie?" The others shrugged.  
  
"I think he went out to do some deals, as well as put down ideas for music videos." Paul remembered."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"God, I feel so bloody nervous." Bulldog sighed as he walked towards the X-Mansion's front door carrying a bouquet of roses. "I hope Lionheart isn't spying on me like the last time I had a date. If she is, I am going to grind her bones into paste." Bulldog muttered nervously as he rung the bell. Logan answered.  
  
"Nice look, Bulldog." Logan smirked. Bulldog blushed.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Bulldog sighed. {Just calm down, Bryan. It's going to be fine. No Cobras, no bad guys, just a simple date} "Anyway, is Miss Munroe in?" The English pilot nervously scratched his head.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Logan replied. "HEY STORM!!!! DOG-BOY'S HERE!!!!" He yelled into the mansion. Bulldog grimaced at the remark.  
  
{Must he invent these stupid nicknames for everyone?} Bulldog sighed. ((One of Logan's little habits. He tends to call all the students by some funny name. For example, Rogue's Stripes, Kitty is Half-Pint, and he calls me Glamboy at times. You don't want to know what he calls Lance, Pietro, and Fred. Bad blood, ya know.)) Storm walked up to the door, wearing several traditional African necklaces, as well as a pretty black dress. Bulldog couldn't help but blush.  
  
"Uhm………uh………uh………Hoo boy." Bulldog looked like he was about to faint. He never was too confident when it came to dates. {Man, I can punch through concrete and can talk to dogs like people talk to each other, but I can't seem to keep my nerves in check on a date! Why me?}  
  
"Hello Bulldog. You look rather handsome." Storm smiled, making Bulldog's blush even redder.  
  
"Aw man………" Bulldog moaned.   
  
Looks like the date and the performance is on their way!!! What will happen next? Will the Superstars pull out a great performance? Who's the mysterious late entry? Will Bulldog and Strom's date go without disaster? Find out in the next chapter!!! Suggestions needed!! 


	7. Showtime, baby!

A day in the life of Paul Starr  
  
Chapter 7: Showtime, baby!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
((Okay, here we go! They have one more act to bring out before they bring us out here on the show. Man, I wonder who it is. We've had a hot-tempered armpit musician, a band of banjo players, and a guy who thought he was Run DMC, just to name a few. Anyway, we're coming up, so enjoy!!!))  
  
The X-Girls looked over at the judges for the talent contest. The first one was an African-American woman who looked like a female member of Run DMC, wearing white Adidas with no laces, black sweatpants, a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket, a gold chain, and the famous hat and glasses. The second judge was a blond man who looked like a member of an 80's metal band, or one of Paul's long-lost relatives. The third and final judge was a man with short, slicked-back brown hair who dressed like Crockett from Miami Vice: White shoes with no socks, white slacks and business jacket with the sleeves scrunched up, a turquoise t-shirt, and a pair of black sunglasses. The host of the talent show was dressed like a member of a New Wave band: Powder blue business jacket with scrunched-up sleeves and matching slacks, a black shirt, and a partially-undone thin neon green piano tie. His semi-long black hair was messed up.   
  
"Man, they love the '80s here." Jean shook her head with a smile. Rogue looked around at the '80's style graffiti. Some were paintings of '80s icons like Michael Jackson, and Madonna. There were shelves that held various famous '80s items, like a pair of Converse shoes, and a Nintendo.  
  
"Ah have to agree. This place is practically an 80's museum." Rogue agreed.  
  
"Like, it's kind of neat." Kitty shrugged.  
  
"Man, Paul's gonna be great." Tabby sighed. Jamie walked up to the girls, dressed in his suit.  
  
"I certainly know you girls are going to enjoy seeing my boys in action on stage." He smirked. The girls nodded. "Alright."   
  
"Okay, folks!" The host cried out. Now we have or next to last act, the Starr-Slammers!"  
  
"Huh?" The girls, Jamie, and the Misfits asked.  
  
"What?" Wanda scratched her head.   
  
"What in the name of………" Althea had a suspicious look on her face.   
  
"Something's wrong here." Fred noted. An invisible Xi let out a "Mmm." in agreement. Trinity sent a look at Jamie, who nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Something is very wrong here." Jamie said to himself.  
  
"HUH?" The Superstars asked from backstage. The curtain opened, revealing the X-Boys behind instruments. Scott and Ray were on guitars, Remy on bass, and Peter on drums. ((Since when did these guys play? Is this what Scott meant when he said I'll never win the talent contest?))   
  
"WHAT?" The X-Girls said in shock. The X-Boys lip-synched and play-synched to AC/DC's "Back in Black". ((Funny, Scott sounds a lot like Brian Johnson when he sings)).  
  
"Girls, something's up. I'm gonna go check it out." Jamie whispered to the X-Girls, who nodded. When the X-Boys finished the song, they took bows because the audience loved it.  
  
{Phase I complete. Now, Phase II. Paul's gonna be run right out of town.} Scott snickered in his mind. The X-Boys passed by the Superstars.  
  
"Good louck, Pauuuul." Scott mocked as the others snickered.  
  
"Remind me to beat them up when we get outta here." Craig growled as the curtain closed.  
  
"Alright, the Starr-Slammers!! Judges?" The host turned to his costumed judges.  
  
"Yo, that was dope!! I give that a 9!!" The Run-DMC lady whooped, holding up a "9" sign.  
  
"That rocked! 9!" The heavy metal man responded.  
  
"That was cool, man! 9!" The Miami Vice man scored.  
  
"Alright, 9s across the board for the Starr-Slammers!! Our next group is under a lot of pressure to beat that!" The host responded.   
  
"Nah, Paul will win easy." Tabby smirked.  
  
"And now, our final band………The Superstars!!!" The host applauded as Paul and the guys leapt into guitar action with Kiss's "Strutter", but something went wrong. They sounded terrible, like someone messed with their sound system. The X-Girls were shocked.  
  
"What?" Jean asked in horror. Everyone was silent when the song ended, and the Superstars realized the sound problem.  
  
"What happened?" Craig whispered.  
  
"Don't know. Sound got screwed up." John shrugged. A suspicious Jamie rushed backstage.  
  
"Aw, that's great!" Lance grumbled. The whole place was silent. Scott and the X-Boys snickered.   
  
"Man, let the veggies fly!" Ray snickered. Suddenly………  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone started cheering.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" The X-Boys' jaws fell off their faces.  
  
"Judges!!!" The host waved.  
  
"WHOOO!!!" The Run-DMC lady hooted. "Man, that was totally great. I've never heard anyone rock a Kiss song like that!! It was great and fresh!!! I give you four a 10!!!"   
  
"What?" The X-Boys asked in shock.  
  
"I like the distorted solo, Alvers." The heavy-metal guy laughed. "A work of art in guitar uniqueness!! That was so rockin'!! I give you guys a 10!!!"   
  
"WHAT?!?!"   
  
"Oh yeah!!! Sounded ugly, but beautiful. Awesome!!! Very artistic!!! I give you guys a 10!!!"   
  
"WHAAAAAAAT?!?!?!"   
  
"Perfect score!!" The host yelled. "Your winners of 100 bucks, THE SUPERSTARS!!!!" The host gave the boys a check and a trophy. Lance, John, and Craig lifted Paul on their shoulders, while he held up the trophy. Jamie ran back to the cheering X-Girls, and whispered something to them.  
  
"They messed up the sound?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yup." Jamie confirmed. "Looked at the board myself. Way out of whack. And they lip-synched."   
  
"C'mon." Jean got up and waved. The other X-Girls followed her. Jamie snickered.  
  
"Those idiots will never learn." He said to himself.  
  
"Aw man, I can't believe it!" Ray groaned.  
  
"How does he do it?" Peter grumbled.  
  
"He sounded terrible, but they still liked it!" Scott groaned. "What was up with that?" The X-Boys went into the dressing room and found the X-Girls. They were none too happy.  
  
"We know about the lip-synching, and the sabotage." Jean said plainly. The door slammed shut behind the four, courtesy of Jean's telepathy. Several seconds later………  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWCH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jamie's right. Those four never get it, Paul's too lucky for them. What of Bulldog and Storm's date? Will disaster strike? Find out in the next chapter!! 


	8. Dating Disaster!

A day in the life of Paul Starr  
  
To RogueFanKC: I'll try to provide a tender moment, but that's not my forte. My specialty is humor. If it comes out terrible, sorry man. By the way, can you guess why I named Bulldog's pet Davey Boy?   
  
Chapter 8: Dating Disaster!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
((Man, I can't believe we won the talent contest despite our sound system getting screwed up. Man, how lucky are we? I mean, not many bands can say they got a hit from terrible playing. Quiet Riot could, and we could, but no one else. Hoo boy. Anyway, the guys and I are going to go back to the Pit and celebrate with soda, popcorn, and our favorite movie, Beverly Hills Cop. Man, that Axel Foley always manages to pull a good prank, even on those who most expect it. Hoo boy. Perhaps we'll bring the X-Girls. I know Lance will definitely bring Kitty. Oh yeah! Before I get completely off topic, like I tend to with talks like these, Bulldog managed to get himself a date with Storm. I heard that he got an outfit he liked. Lionheart's dog-sitting Davey Boy, and Shipwreck's still having a hangover, so looks like disaster can't possibly strike. But then, a Joe and an X-Man are on a date, so anything can happen.))  
  
A Harley-Davidson, whose theme was the Union Jack, decorated with a fierce-looking bulldog head on each side of the gas tank, pulled up to the front of a restaurant. Two people were riding on it. When the motorcycle stopped, they removed their helmets, revealing Storm and Bulldog.   
  
"As my sister once said: I gotta hand it to you Yanks. You sure know how to make a motorcycle." Bulldog snickered.   
  
"I have never been on a motorcycle before." Storm told the English Joe.  
  
"Perhaps I could teach you to operate a motorcycle sometimes." Bulldog said. They dismounted, and entered the restaurant. A waiter seated the two of them.   
  
"So, I understand you were a pilot." Storm inquired.  
  
"Yeah. One of the best the RAF had." Bulldog smirked, pulling a pair of brass wings from his pocket. "I got these when I became an Ace."  
  
"Ace?"   
  
"An Ace is a common term, but not many know what it means. A pilot becomes an Ace if they manage to shoot down five or more planes." Bulldog explained. "I did fly during the whole Persian Gulf thing back in '91. Got six kills."  
  
"How about your sister?"  
  
"She has three." Bulldog said. "It's very hard to shoot down a plane when you're inside another plane. I suspect that taking down an enemy aircraft is no problem for you considering that you have no need for a plane to fly. And Hannah tends to get a little trigger-happy at times." Bulldog joked. "Oh, my friends back at my old squadron would love you." Storm laughed. "Maybe I will tell you about them some time."  
  
"How did you and Lionheart end up in GI Joe?" Storm wondered.   
  
"Well, that's quite a story." Bulldog explained. "Lionheart and I are the best pilots in the RAF. Our superiors contacted the Joes and told them about us. Thought the Joes might like some members from other countries. Of course, Hawk was thrilled. As soon as that, Hannah and I said good-bye to our friends and family, and left for America. When I went to one of Ace's flying initiations, I could've sworn that I had gotten airsick for the first time in my life." Ororo laughed at that.  
  
"I personally would love to hear more about your family. You've told me about your aunts, uncles, and your cousins." Ororo remembered.  
  
"Did I tell you about Cousin Tom? He's a constable. You Yanks would call him a cop." Bulldog added.   
  
"Him, too." Ororo replied. "What about your parents?" Bulldog's face turned painful, and his head drooped.  
  
"I………I………I don't want to talk about it." Bulldog sighed sadly. "It's………tragic." Ororo placed a hand on Bulldog's.  
  
"I'll change the subject." She offered.  
  
"No, it's alright." Bulldog insisted. "You see, my father wasn't much. He left me and my mother when I was two, and Mum was pregnant with Hannah. The three of us lived in poverty, until one day. Mum was walking down a street one day. We were staying with our Aunt Edina and Uncle James at the time. She was………attacked and killed by some thugs. Common street punks." A tear fell down Bulldog's cheek. "Aunt Edina and Uncle James took us in. I was six and Hannah was four at the time. I loved my mother, and Lionheart barely knew her. I felt lost without her. I had lost both parents, and I felt alone. I grew up an angry young man. I was a little terror."  
  
"You?" Storm raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, I was. I just felt like Aunt Edina and Uncle James were not capable of replacing my mother. I felt like they were replacing my mother, and I had no say. Things only got worse when my powers emerged. Think about it. I was thirteen, a troublemaker, a man who hated the people who tried to teach him right from wrong, and I discovered I could easily punch through brick walls and talk to dogs in my mind. I would often run away, and call on the neighborhood canines to keep my aunt and uncle occupied. Cops often caught me stealing and vandalizing. They got the shock of their lives when I tipped over their cars with one arm, not to mention turn their own attack dogs against them." Bulldog sighed. "I still couldn't let go of my mother. I had missed her so badly, and I felt like nothing I did blocked out the pain. I just wanted her back. I felt like I had no one to turn to. Until I was seventeen. I was exploring a basement, and I found it covered in some very large, odd webs. It turned out to be a mutant. The poor sod had such an extreme mutation. He looked like a half-man, half-spider. I had no clue how he did, but he knew about my mutant abilities. He was so frightened to see me. He had lived in that basement his whole life, the poor sod. He told me he knew what it was like for me, losing everyone he loved. His parents abandoned him, and he was shunned his whole life. He said I should be thankful of what I had. He had no siblings, no friends, and no family. I had my aunt, uncle, cousin, and sister. I could pass for a normal human. He couldn't. I can't tell you his name. He made me promise to not reveal it." Bulldog sighed. "I still miss her. There are times when I imagine that I'm still six, saying good-bye to my mother at her funeral."  
  
"How did you end up in the military?" Storm asked gently.  
  
"I was eighteen, and had a rap sheet a mile long. The judge said that either I go to jail or join the armed forces. I chose to join the Royal Air Force." Bulldog smiled slightly. "They straightened me right up. I discovered I had a talent for flying planes. Not long after, I found out my sister had joined, and she rose up the ranks. After a mission in the Persian Gulf, we both got promoted to Colonel. Not long after, our CO recommended that we try joining a group of elite American soldiers called GI Joe. I heard of them, thought they were loons, but my sister whole-heartedly agreed. Said she'd love to represent Queen and Country." Storm laughed.   
  
"She certainly does a fine job of that, in between chasing Barbecue." Storm joked.  
  
"No kidding." Bulldog laughed. "When she saw Barbecue for the first time, her eyes glazed over. I suddenly thought 'Oh no, Hannah's got a crush'. When she was in high school, she had a crush on some guy named Wilson or something. She would never leave the poor clown alone. He thought he was being stalked by bloody Joan Jett." Bulldog laughed. While Storm and Bulldog were talking, a shadowed figure watched them.   
  
"I got you now, you bloody Joe." The voice growled in a thick British accent. "You destroyed my beautiful modified BATS, so now I'm gonna destroy you." The shadowed figure ran off. "There has got to be some device I can use to………" He noticed a car nearby. The figure sighed. "Oh bloody man, why can't people put rocket launchers on their cars?" The figure turned into a binary code-covered shadow and he appeared to jump inside the car, making it start by himself. The figure had possessed the car, thanks to its having an on-board GPS computer. He made the car turn and drove to the restaurant's front entrance. He drove the car right through the doors, with a smash of breaking glass. The diners and employees screamed in fright and ran away.  
  
"What in the bloody name of………" Bulldog and Storm jumped out of their seats.  
  
"Hello, Joe." The car greeted in a mechanized British accent.   
  
"Virus." Bulldog realized. "Ran out of robots to possess?"   
  
"Shut up!" Virus snapped. "You destroyed my modified BATS!! My art!! My creations are my bloody art!! You had no right to smash them!!"  
  
"Well considering that they tried to blast me, it was all in self-defense!" Bulldog growled.  
  
"Is that the Dreadnok you told me about?" Storm asked.  
  
"Yeah. He's known as Virus. A mutant with the ability to possess machines. From what Lionheart told me, he seems to have a slight fixation on Althea." Bulldog replied. "Virus couldn't possess a car unless it has computer chips in it. It must have OnStar or something like that. A GPS."  
  
"Bingo, you filthy Joe!" The car's rear wheels started turning at high speed, kicking up smoke. It let go of the brakes and tried to run down the two elder mutants.  
  
"You have got to be kidding." Storm sighed as she fired a thunderbolt at the car's radiator. The radiator exploded and anti-freeze flew everywhere.  
  
"AAAAAGH!!!" Virus screamed in pain. Bulldog angrily ran to the side of the car, and ripped the door out. He peeked inside the car and found the GPS. "Hey!"   
  
"Nice try, Dreadnok!" Bulldog growled as he ripped the GPS out, but Virus leapt out in time. He smacked his shoe sole into Bulldog's head, making the Joe stagger. Bulldog may have been able to bend steel bars with his bare hands, but unlike Blob, he had no invulnerability. Virus fled the car while Bulldog recovered, and Storm rushed to his side.   
  
"Man, I wish I still had that lousy Samurai-Tron." Virus growled as he fled. He wasn't much of a physical fighter, so he fled.  
  
"Let me at him!" Bulldog growled. The car wreck in the middle of the restaurant had started to catch on fire.  
  
"Bulldog, we'd better get rid of this wreck before it explodes!" Storm reminded. Bulldog's attention was turned back to her.  
  
"I got the wreck. You take care of the fire." Bulldog told her. With a nod, the mutant weather goddess called upon a rain cloud to douse the flames. Bulldog lifted the ruined car body and crumpled it up into a cube. Once crumpled, he put it outside. The two looked around and the empty and slightly wrecked restaurant. "I guess dancing is out of the question." He joked. Storm sighed.  
  
"We'd better leave before the people come back and blame us." Storm groaned.  
  
"Quite." Bulldog agreed. They left on Bulldog's motorcycle and returned to the X-Mansion.   
  
"Before Virus attacked………" Storm took off her helmet.  
  
"Bloody coward." Bulldog grumbled as he took off his helmet.  
  
"It was a nice dinner." Storm complimented.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Bulldog smiled. "Sorry about Virus, though."  
  
"Not your fault, Bulldog." Ororo laughed. "He got scared off for a while."  
  
"Yes, he did." Bulldog agreed. The British Joe rubbed his head nervously. "Uhm, would you like me to walk you in?"   
  
"I'm alright. Thanks again." Ororo answered. KA-BLAM!!!!!!! Storm sighed when she heard an explosion from the X-Mansion.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWW!!!!! TABBY!!!!" Peter's voice echoed.   
  
"Need help?" Bulldog asked.  
  
"Sure. We might need someone who can move Colossus." Ororo replied. She smiled at Bulldog as she took to the air. Bulldog smiled at the flying Ororo. The English pilot leapt back on his motorcycle, and followed her inside to help her with Peter.   
  
"At least the night wasn't completely wasted." Bulldog chuckled to himself.  
  
"PLEASE TABBY!!! MERCY!!!" Peter's voice echoed. KA-BOOMMMMMM!!!!!! "OWWWWWWWCH!!!!"  
  
Well, another typical night! Disaster, a date, a performance, and the X-Boys get badly hurt. What madness will happen in the next story? This is L1701E, hoping to see you all again soon! 


End file.
